The present invention relates generally to a reminder method. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system, method, and computer program product for generating reminders by taking into account multiple data sources including but not limited to calendar entries, SameTime® messages, Slack® messages, as well as a user's location behavior.
Remembering to perform a pending task at the appropriate time can be a priceless supplement to any person's daily productivity. However, an optimized solution to this problem would have to be a multiplatform effort. Conventional techniques merely operate in on modality or on one platform.
Therefore, there is needed a reminder assistant that considers a combination of cognitive tools and technologies that converge into a cognitive agent designed to remind the user of a pending activity at the optimum time, on the optimal platform, and at a location.